


How You Met

by scarletwanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, sorry for your loss - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Drinking, F/F, Meet-Cute, Party, Stoplight Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: based on the prompts: 'is that blood?' + 'Would you just hold still?'
Relationships: Elizabeth Olsen/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. College Party

It was Friday night. You were walking across campus. Your black high heels clicking on the pavement. You had gotten your hair straightened, the (H/C), layered locks cascading down your shoulders. You were wearing tight jeans with a simple black top. You makeup was simple, a little pink eye shadow and a light shade of lipstick, barely noticeable. 

You were making your way over to your friends sorority house. As you walked you passed several of the school’s buildings. Next to the buildings we’re perfectly groomed gardens with bushes and flowers in all colors. The path you were taking was well lit with street lamps, in between them party lights were strung all around campus, giving it a nice atmosphere. 

As you walked you passed several other students, all of them going into different directions, dresses up for well-deserved night of letting of some steam. Some of the people you passed you recognized from some of your classes. Sending them a quick greeting or a wave you eventually arrived at the sorority house. The house was giant, the white pillars at the front creating a majestic look. The rest of the house was a rusty type of color, several windows covering the front of the house. Some with the lights on, some off. The garden at the front was as well-kept as the gardens you saw around campus. The only difference being that this garden had multiple people standing around with cups in their hands, talking to friends or just catching some fresh air. The cups, you noticed, were a variety of colors. The music was loud and could be heard from a mile away, meaning the party was already in full swing. 

Walking up the steps leading to the front door and walking in, you were greeted with a packed house. You had walked into the living room. You could tell by the furniture that you guessed was normally in the center of the room. Which was now shoved up against walls. In the middle of the living room we’re two staircases leading upstairs. Next to the bottom of the stairs were doors that you guessed lead to the kitchen of the house. All around the room were people, dancing or talking. Party lights in all colors and the pounding music setting the mood. 

On the left side of the room you saw that 2 tables were shoved against the wall, both of them covered with the different colored cups you saw outside. Above the tables was a sign made by the hostesses of the party. You saw a drawn picture of a stoplight and right before you wanted to read what was written next to the picture, you felt two arms around your neck pulling you into a hug. 

“You made it !” The voice and the familiar smell of Hugo Boss perfume told you who it was. You pulled back and saw your friend, Frankie, wearing a little black dress with bright red heels. Her hair and makeup done. Pinned on to her dress was a red ribbon. “Yeah, sorry I’m late.” You told her, raising your voice so she could hear you over the music. “Don’t worry, the party just started getting good.” She said “let’s go get you a drink.” And with that she took you by the arm and started dragging you towards the two tables you saw walking in. 

“So this is a stoplight party.” She told you, coming to a halt in front of the tables. The cups on the table had five different colors, green, orange, red, pink and blue. All of them containing alcohol. You looked up at the sign you saw earlier and read: 

_Stoplight Party! _

_Green: straight and single _

_Red: straight and taken _

_Orange: it’s complicated _

_Pink: gay and single_

_Blue: gay and taken_

“Normally it’s only the first three, but we decided to add pink and blue to make it a bit more clear.” Frankie said, handing you a pink cup. “Maybe this will finally get you a girl.” She said, winking at you with a grin on her face. You laughed and took the cup, downing half of its content before asking, “So what does it’s complicated mean?” You asked turning to your friend. Frankie shrugged “I don’t know, could mean relationship-wise, could mean orientation-wise. You gotta figure that out for yourself.” 

“Frankie!” You looked behind you and saw another girl, the same red ribbon Frankie has pinned on to her shirt. You figured it must be a sorority thing. She was motioning Frankie over. Frankie looked at you and yelled a quick ‘be right back’ before disappearing into the crowd. You downed the rest of your cup and picked up another pink one. Walking off into the crowd to find some people you might know.You saw a couple of people you knew from your psychology class and decided to go hang out with them. 

Three hours and a lot of pink cups later you guys were still talking and laughing about your psychology teachers weird mustache. You guys were sitting on one of the couches that was pushed up against a wall. One of the girls you were hanging out with, Billy, said she was going to go get another round. You got up to go help her when you felt nature call. “Hey, you know where the bathroom is?” You asked Billy, walking behind her through the dense crowd. “Yeah it’s upstairs. Third door on your left.” She said pointing towards the huge staircases in the middle of the room. “Be right back!” You shouted, already losing her in the crowd. 

When you finally made it through swarm of people either dancing or making out, you reached the staircase and made your way towards the bathroom. Reaching the top you walked into a dark hallway. About 8 doors on each side, this place was even bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. At the end of the hallway, two people were talking near a window that reached all the way to the floor. You reached the third door to your left. After reaching for the silver doorknob you opened it to find the room already occupied. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” You said. Inside the bathroom stood a girl. Ash blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and jeans. She was standing over one of the double sinks with a wash rag in one hand. Behind her was a shower. Next to the shower was a bath. In the split second you saw her you saw that the rag was partially red, as was her shirt and her forehead. “Woah,** is that blood?” **

The girl turned back to the mirror and starting dabbing lightly at her forehead with the wet rag again. “Yeah, some tall guy turned around with a glass in his hand and accidentally smashed it over my face.” She said. Her voice laced with sarcasm, but in a funny way. “Do you need some help?” You asked, seeing her flinch every time she touched the sore skin on her head. “If you don’t mind.” She said, turning back towards you. 

You walked further into the bathroom and closed the door behind you. Taking the rag from her hand, you rinsed it out and in the sink and told her to sit on the edge of the bath. She did as you said when you wrung out the washcloth and turned towards her. Looking at the area she was dabbing before you saw she had a cut on her hairline, near the spot where she parts her hair. It was a pretty nasty cut, but luckily not big enough to need stitches. 

“All right, I’m gonna clean it off a little more and then I’ll try to find some sort of first aid kit around here.” You said. You saw the girl grab the edge of the bathtub, bracing herself for the sting she was gonna feel once you started. You brought the cloth up to her hair to start cleaning the wound. She flinched away. Thinking you’d hurt her you mumbled a ‘sorry’ before returning to the wound more carefully. But before you even touched her she jumped again. 

“**Would you just hold still?**” You said, chuckling. “I’m sorry,” She said, smiling as well. “I don’t handle pain very well.” “Clearly.” You said, smile still evident on your face. “Alright, you need a distraction”, you continued. “Tell me about yourself, I don’t even know your name.” “Okay,” She started. “My name is Elizabeth. I’m in my second year and I’m studying acting.” “Acting? That’s cool. So are you part of the sorority?” You asked while cleaning her cut. The distraction was working so you kept asking questions. “No, just here for the party. I’m friends with Carrie. Are you part of the sorority?” 

“No, I’m friends with Frankie.” “Mmh, I don’t know her. What’s your name by the way?” She asked “It’s Y/N” “Y/N,” She said, like she was testing it out. “That’s a pretty name.” “Thank you.” You said, stepping back from Elizabeth and putting the cloth in the sink. As you started rummaging through the drawers in search of a first aid kit she asked: “So what are you studying?” “Journalism.” You answered. “Wow that’s sounds cool.” “Yeah it’s kinda awesome.” you said leaning down to look on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. On the back of the shelf you saw a first aid kit. Taking it out, you opened it and took out some of the supplies you needed. 

Putting some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball, you carefully dabbed it around the wound. Topping it off with a bandage, you took another washcloth and cleaned off the blood around the wound. “There,” You said, “good as new” Elizabeth stood up and looked at herself in the mirror before turning back to you. “Thank you so much.” “No problem, couldn’t let you bleed out in here all by yourself right.” She smiled and reached out to open the door. “Do you wanna go get a drink?” “Yeah sure,” you smiled. “Let’s go.” 

Once you were downstairs, you walked over to the drinks table. Curious as to which color she was gonna pick up, you were pleasantly surprised to see her pick up a pink cup. You followed suit and both of you went over one of the couches. The rest of the night you guys spent talking, getting to know each other. You guys had a lot of similar interests. As you guys talked, both of you started to get closer and closer. And the conversation went from asking the standard questions, to flirting. After another couple drinks she finally asked: “So Y/N, Do you wanna go out for a coffee sometime? I kinda owe you one.” “I’d love to.” You answered. Turns out Frankie was right, the pink cup did help you finally get a girl. 


	2. Coffee dates

The morning after the party you woke up in your bed. You hair like a birds nest on top of your head. Your makeup from the night before still a little smudged against your face. You had attempted to wash your face when you got home. Halfway through you got too tired and decided you’d clean your makeup off in the morning.

After letting out a big yawn and stretching out your sore muscles, you slowly began opening your eyes. Looking around your dorm room, you saw your heels throw in two different directions. Having kicked them off as soon as you walked through the door. Thrown haphazardly over your desk chair was your top. The jeans you were were flung at the foot of your bed.

A little light was coming through your curtains. The orange glow to it making you wonder if it was still early. Taking your phone off you nightstand to check the time you saw you had a text from Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth: Hey, how about I take you up on that coffee Friday after school? What time do your classes end?_

_Elizabeth: this is Elizabeth, by the way. _☺

Smiling at the thought of meeting her the night before you sent back:

_You: Friday is good, I’m off at 3!_

Putting your phone back down on your nightstand, you got up out of bed to start your day. Going to your bathroom to brush your teeth and fix your hair. You went back into your room when you finished and started picking out some clothes when you heard the _ping! _from your phone. Going back to your nightstand you checked the text you had gotten.

_Elizabeth: is 4 okay ? _

Texting back a quick:_ great, see you then! _You started your day, not being able to stop thinking about your date. The following days went by quickly. Fall had started, which meant college was starting to bury you with assignments and upcoming exams. But the fall didn’t just bring bad news. The campus never looked better, trees turning a reddish brown color. Losing leaves left and right. The warm weather outside a pleasant temperature. Cold enough to wear a cosy sweater, but not cold enough to freeze as soon as you leave your room.

Arriving back at your dorm. You quickly changed into another outfit. Jeans with brown leather boots and a nice sweater. Putting on a little light makeup. Fixing up your hair a little, you took a little brown bag to you with your outfit. As you were grabbing your keys, wallet and phone you heard a knock on your door. Opening your door to Elizabeth. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a beige jacket, jeans and brown heels. She looked gorgeous.

She looked at you with a big smile. Mirroring her expression, you said: “Hey, you look beautiful.” Blushing slightly, she said: “That was gonna be my line.” “Sorry.” You laughed, grabbing your jacket from the hook next to your door and closing the door behind you.

You guys were walking towards a coffee shop, little ways of campus. You noticed Elizabeth wasn’t wearing a bandage around her head anymore. A little scar forming where the glass had hit her. “I see your cut healed well.” You said. Frowning for a second, she realized what you meant . “Oh!” She said, reaching one hand up to her forehead. “I almost forgot about it. Yeah, you can barely see it anymore. You make a good nurse.” She said, turning her head and smiling at you.

You walked into the coffee shop. You had never been there, but Elizabeth suggested it and you complied. You walked into the coffee shop and you immediately understood why she wanted to come here. It was a perfect date location. In the back of the shop was a bar, filled with fall decorations and sweets you could buy. The rest of the shop consisted of little tables on one side, all sorts of mismatched chairs around them. On the other side were a couple of couches with fluffy pillows on them. The whole shop reminded you a bit of Central Perk on Friends.

Ordering your coffees, you sat down on one of the couches. Making conversation, holding hands. Sharing shy smiles and funny stories. You couldn’t believe how will this was going. You were a very down to earth person, you didn’t believe in soulmates or falling in love at first sight. You believed in falling in love over time, getting to know each other. But sitting here with Elizabeth, you couldn’t believe how fast you were falling for her. She was gorgeous, smart, funny. And talking to her made it feel like you had known her for years.

After you finished your coffees, Elizabeth offered to walk you back to your dorm. Linking hands as soon as you left the shop. When you reached the door to your dorm you stopped and turned towards her. “I had-“ “I really-“ you guys said, both wanting to start talking at the same time. Laughing at yourselves, she said: “You go first.” “I had a really good time,” you started “it’s very easy to talk to you.” She smiled and looked down at your still intertwined hands. “Thank you, I like talking to you too. I’m glad you ran into me bleeding in the bathroom.” She laughed. You laughed too, before looking down at her lips. She mimicked your motion. Both of you starting to lean in. Your lips touching in a sweet kiss.

It was timid at first, neither of you wanting to make a wrong move. But slowly the kiss deepened, turning more sensual. It wasn’t long, and when you pulled back you asked her when you could see her again. “How about Sunday?” She said. “Great, I’ll pick you up this time okay?” Nodding she leaned in to give you one last kiss before saying goodbye and walking off. You didn’t go in immediately. Watching her walk off until you could no longer see her. She was right, you too, were really glad you ran into her bleeding in the bathroom.


End file.
